


Pop the Question

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: The McDanno Files [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: In a spur of the moment, Steve makes a descision that could change their lives forever.





	1. The Dividing Day

                Steve and Danny were currently crouched behind a truck, drenched in sweat and covered in dirt, they panted heavily with fear and exhaustion as they heard the beeping of the bomb, mere feet away from them.

                Danny turned to Steve, his eyes filled with fear.

                “Any last words?” Danny asked Steve simply, Steve turned to look at Danny and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

                “Danny Williams, will you marry me?” Steve asked frantically, Danny’s eyes widened as he stared at Steve, trying to quickly process what Steve had just asked him. 

                Sure they had been dating for a while now and things were going great between them, it was no longer on the down-low since all of their friends and family now knew that they were an official couple and Danny had already practically moved in with Steve.

                It was a thought that had crossed Danny’s mind in recent nights as he laid there in bed with Steve, their limbs entangled with one another and it would just pop into Danny’s head, what if the Super SEAL boyfriend became the Super SEAL husband?

                “Really, you’re doing this now?” Danny exclaimed, kind of a gruff response to the question that had just been presented to him a few second ago but in his defense they were sitting dangerously close to a bomb and right now the outlook was uncertain.

                “We might as well!” Steve replied.

                “Oh my god…” Danny didn’t even finish his sentence before the bomb detonated, rocking the ground, sending Steve and Danny flying in the opposite direction of it due to its force.

                A cloud of smoke followed the explosion causing Steve and Danny to cough as they struggled to find each other in the aftermath.

                “Danny, Danny!” Steve called out, Danny appeared as he came practically barreling up to Steve thru the cloud of smoke, kneeling down next to him “Are you ok?” Steve asked frantically, Danny grabbed Steve’s hand, holding it tightly in his own.

                “Am I ok? You took most of it!” Danny exclaimed frantically as he cupped the side of Steve’s face with his free hand, Steve sat up, he slipped out of Danny’s grip and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest.

                “Don’t worry about me I’m fine, I was worried about you!” Steve replied holding onto Danny tightly; Steve wrapped his arms around Steve’s frame as he snuggled closer into Steve’s chest, allowing Steve to rest his chin on top of Danny’s head.

                Danny began to chuckling, pulling away from Steve and placing his hands on Steve’s shoulder; he looked at him in the eyes, smiling.

                “I want this done properly Steve!” Danny stated, Steve’s smile grew.

                “As long as we’re married I’m happy, that does mean you’re saying yes right?” Steve asked, Danny laughed and practically threw himself at Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

                “Yes you idiot, yes!” Danny replied ecstatically, Steve joined in Danny’s laughter as he wrapped his arms around Danny’s torso, pulling them closer together.

                “Daniel Williams, you’ve made me the happiest man alive today!” Steve exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

                Danny pulled away from Steve; he was crying too, he cupped Steve’s face with his hands, still laughing.

                “I love you, my Neanderthal!” Danny kissed Steve; Steve smiled into the kiss as he ran his fingers thru Danny’s hair.

                “I love you, my Uhane Hoa.” Steve replied once they came up for air, tears streaming down their faces, laughing and smiling as they held each other.

                “You do realize that we’re sitting in front of a burning car?” Danny asked once his laughter had died down and he wiped the tears from his eyes, Steve’s laughter had subsided as well, he wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders.

                “I just wanna stay like this with you, forever.” Steve replied, letting out a sigh of contentment.

                Danny turns and smiles at Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck again as he chuckles, he leans down to passionately kiss Steve.

                Steve smiles into the kiss, laying down in the soft grass of the field that they were in, allowing Danny to climb on top of him, Steve put his hands on Danny’s back, sliding them down to come to rest on Danny’s ass.      

                Danny moans and tightens his grip on Steve as he slides his tongue into Danny’s mouth, squeezing Danny’s ass ever so slightly.

                Steve quickly moves his hands up to untuck Danny’s shirt, slipping his hands underneath the fabric to rest his hands on the bare skin just above Danny’s hips.

                Danny lightly tugs on Steve’s shirt, pulling away from him.

                “There is a burning car less than forty feet away from us.” Danny states, Steve smiles and chuckles slightly.

                “Forty feet is a safe distance.” Steve replies, leaning up to kiss Danny again only to have Danny put a finger to his lips.

                “If I end up with burns on my ass, I’m filing for early divorce!” Danny retorted playfully, Steve and Danny both smiled and laughed.

                “Alright, alright would you like to take this back home?” Steve asked Danny.

                “No matter where we go we get interrupted so it’s your choice babe.” Danny replied, Steve held his index finger up.

                “Hold that thought…” Steve reached for his pants pocket, pulling out his phone he dialed Kono’s number, Danny still laying on top of him crossed his arms over Steve’s chest, resting his chin there as he watched Steve work.

                “Kono? Yeah it’s Steve, we’re all right, hey look I’m gonna ping our current location to you, I need you and Chin to get HPD and bomb squad down here to process the scene alright? Yeah the bomb already went off, trust me we’re alright but look, Danny and I are pretty shaken up as well as being filthy and exhausted so can I leave you and Chin in charge to wrap up this case? Danny and I are gonna take the rest of today off to recuperate… Thanks Kono, I owe you guys one.” Steve hangs up the call, sending their location to Kono before pocketing his phone again, smiling up at Danny.

                “Taken care of.” Steve states simply, Danny smiles back at him.

                “Well look at you, being a proper husband.” Danny replies, they both chuckle.

                Danny rolls off of Steve allowing him to sit up, they both stand up slowly when suddenly he scoops Danny up in his arms, carrying him bridal style back to the Camaro.

                Danny would usually protest to Steve doing this and demand to be put down, but instead he lazily wrapped one arm around Steve’s neck, placing his free hand on Steve’s chest over his heart, Steve smiled.

                Steve opened the passenger-side door, gently placing Danny inside before closing it and heading over to the driver’s side and climbing in, starting the car and pulling out of the access road and back onto the highway, heading for home.

                About halfway thru their drive, Danny piped up, placing his hand over Steve’s which was still resting on the gear shift.

                “Did you really wait to propose to me until we were about to die?” Danny asked, Steve let out a sigh.

                “I had actually been planning to propose to you for a while now but, I could never seem to find the right time to do it. I mean, we were always so busy with work, so today when we were both put in that near-death situation, a thought finally came to me… I can’t live without you, and the thought of losing you, it was like my mind started screaming at me ‘do it idiot, now is the time’, so I did it. It was like this lightbulb went off in my brain when you asked me if I had any final words, I guess you could call that perfect timing? Don’t get me wrong I would have liked to have proposed to you in a more sophisticated way than that, but when it was looking like we weren’t gonna make it, I knew it was now or never.” Steve moved his hand to rest on Danny’s thigh, they both smiled.

                “You know, you didn’t have to do one of those cheesy, romantic proposals, I would have been fine with anything.” Danny replied, Steve chuckled.

                “Good to know.” Steve replied simply, reaching for Danny’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

                Danny smiled wildly.

                Soon after their conversation, Steve pulled into the driveway of their home, parking the Camaro next to the Silverado; shutting off the car, Steve looked over at Danny. 

                “Even though we aren’t married yet, can you still carry me across the threshold?” Danny asked, Steve smiled.

                “I don’t see why not.” Steve replied before hopping out of the car and walking around to the other side, opening Danny’s door and scooping him back up into his arms, shutting the passenger-side door with his foot before carrying Danny to the front door of the house.

                “Now this is where I’m gonna need your help; could you grab my keys? Front right pants pocket.” Steve asked, Danny reached down, feeling around for Steve’s pants pocket, when he finally found it he reached inside, he looked up to smirk at Steve.

                “Is that your gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve who did the same to Danny.

                “What do you think?” Steve replied, Danny just kept staring at Steve with the same expression.

                “Grab my keys and maybe you could find out.” Steve added, Danny quickly retrieved the keys from Steve’s pocket, shoving the key into the lock on the door, turning it and pushing the door open.

                Steve set Danny down, locking the car and placing Danny’s car keys in the dish they kept near the door, before shutting the door and locking it behind them, turning around to lock lips with Danny.

                Danny pulled away after a moment.

                “You know, we are going to have to talk about this whole getting married thing right?” Danny asked Steve.

                “Of course, I just figured we could do that, you know, a little later.” Steve replied, sliding his hands down to rest on Danny’s hips, Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve again.

                “What, you got better things to do?” Danny asked, Steve smiled confidently.

                “Yes; you.” Danny chuckled “Unless you wanna do me, I don’t care either way.” Steve added quickly.

                “Smooth McGarrett, real smooth.” Danny replied, Steve chuckled kissing Danny again.

                They soon made their way upstairs and shared a gloriously long shower together before drying off and hastily making their way to the bedroom.          

                They stood there, next to their bed, completely in the nude when Danny’s phone rang.

                “Ignore it.” Steve said as he began trailing kisses down from Danny’s neck to his collar bone.

                “What if it’s important?” Danny asked, Steve looked up at him.

                “What could be more important than this?” Steve asked, Danny smirked, turning Steve around quickly, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. 

                “You’re right.” Danny replied, leaning his head down to begin sucking a hickey onto Steve’s neck, Steve replied by smiling before throwing his head back, exposing more skin to Danny, letting a moan of pleasure escape him.

                The two spent the rest of the night making sweet and passionate love to each other before eventually falling asleep, sweaty, completely naked and entangled in one another’s arms.

                In one day, they went from boyfriends, to soon-to-be-husbands.


	2. Something Borrowed

                After two days off spent practically christening every flat surface in their home by having sex on them, Danny and Steve lay in bed together, exhausted, Steve clad only in one of his old t-shirts and a sheet covering his manhood, and Danny laying on Steve’s chest, hair a mess, blanket covering him from the waist down.

                Everyone else had already been notified of the upcoming nuptials between Steve and Danny, it had practically been interrogated out of them when Steve called Kono to let her and Chin know that him and Danny would be taking the extra day off and she demanded to know why.

                From there it spread like wildfire, first it was Max, then it was Kamekona, somehow they had even managed to get a hold of Joe who then called Steve to congratulate them, but that wasn’t the best part.

                Late last night Steve and Danny were awoken by Steve’s phone ringing, he picked it up and was shocked to hear his mother on the other end.

Even though Steve was still hurt by his mother hiding for years and constantly disappearing when she finally came back into his and Mary’s life, he understood why, he had secrets too, and they both tried so hard.

                Steve buried his hatchet and smiled as he answered all of his mother’s questions before she asked to talk to Danny, they spent a little bit over an hour on the phone with Doris before she said that she had to go, not before making Steve promise that he would keep her posted on all the wedding plans.

                Eventually Danny found the courage to call his mom who insisted she fly out right then and there to see them, Danny was able to talk her down from that idea by saying they were busy with work which she understood, but warned Danny that she still planned on visiting them before the wedding.

                Danny had called Rachel and told her too, she was a little shocked at first, but happy for the two of them, Grace practically screamed with joy when Danny broke the news to her, exclaiming over the phone that Uncle Steve was now going to be her dad and then begging to be the flower girl to which Steve and Danny both agreed on.

                Steve and Danny lay in bed together, overcome with complete bliss as they took the next step in their lives together.

                Steve padded Danny on his back gently as he sat up, tying the sheet around his waist before climbing out of bed and heading over to the top drawer of his dresser. 

                “What’re you doing?” Danny asked, propped up on his arm as he watched Steve retrieve a small, black velvet bag from the top drawer before closing it.

                Steve turned and smiled at Danny, motioning him over.

                “C’mere for a sec.” Danny tied the blanket around his waist before climbing out of bed, walking over to stand in front of Steve; they both stared at each other, smiling, love filling their eyes.

                Steve opened the bag, turning it upside down, and shaking its contents into the palm of his hand. Danny examined it:

                It was a ring.

                A simple, gold wedding band, it didn’t look like most modern day men’s wedding bands, this one was special in a way.

                Steve took one of Danny’s hands with his free one, still holding the ring in the palm of his other hand; he looked Danny straight in the eyes, his eyes filled with love, Danny’s eyes filled with curiosity.

                “I’ve been thinking over this for the past two days, whether to give this to you now as an engagement present or to wait till the wedding, but I’ve made up my mind and I’m just too excited that I can’t wait anymore, so I’m just gonna give it to you now…

                This was my dad’s wedding band, I asked for it to be saved before he was buried; I wanted to keep it for myself as sort of a memento. This belonged to a person who was very special to me, and I think that my dad would agree with me on this that I want to give this to someone else in my life that’s even more special to me now…

                I want this to be your engagement ring Danny, from me, to you… And I’ve already cleared it with Doris, so it’s basically set in stone.” Steve smiled at Danny who had tears in his eyes as he looked back and forth between Steve and the ring.

                “You want; you want me to wear your father’s ring?” Danny asked, unsure.

                “Of course, I couldn’t think of anybody else who I’d want to wear it.” Steve continued to smile at Danny; Danny smiled as his tears freely flowed down his cheeks. 

                “I don’t deserve that, it’s too precious to you.” Danny stated, Steve was now on the verge of tears as well, he gave Danny’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

                “You’re precious to me Danny.” Steve stated before slipping the ring on Danny’s finger, taking his hands and cupping Danny’s face, thumbing away his tears before planting a soft kiss on Danny’s forehead.

                Danny smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s torso, laying his head against Steve’s chest as he hugged him tightly. Steve smiled, resting his chin on top of Danny’s head, he took Danny’s now ring-adorned hand and held it in his and he examined the ring on Danny’s finger.

                “Perfect fit, it was meant to be.” Steve smiled, planting a kiss into Danny’s hair.

                “Damn right.” Danny replied simply, smiling, he pulls back from Steve, looking at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

                Steve smiles into the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Danny’s neck, deepening the kiss.

                They stayed like this for a while, eventually making it back to bed, entangling themselves in one another and staying like that for the rest of the day, only getting up to grab food or if one of them needed to use the bathroom.

                They walked into work the next day, all smiles, holding hands on their way in.

                Kono immediately started fawning over Danny’s ring; Chin came up to Steve and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

                “You did good, Brotha.” Chin stated simply, smiling at Steve, Steve smiled back at Chin.

                “I know.” Steve replied simply.

                And for one day,

                It was like everything was purely blissful for Five-O and the rest of their Ohana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> This chapter ended up being more story than dialogue driven which I was quite pleased with, I've been on a writing streak now that I have an extra days break from school thanks to Labor Day, I'm hoping that I can keep this up!  
> I decided to add Joe and Doris into the story, unlike most I actually quite like them, and as for Rachel I'm keeping my stance on not making her a total bitch, she means well, she just does stupid shit on the actual show sometimes.  
> So anyway, I think that's all the notes that I have for now, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
> See you all soon <3


	3. Put a Ring on it

                Danny sat at his desk, Steve sitting in a chair across from him, they were on a case and it was proving harder than they had thought it was going to be.

                “How the hell are we supposed to find this guy?” Danny asked, frustrated. He began twisting his ring around his finger as he stressfully read thru the case file.

                Steve sat there, smiling in adoration as he watched Danny twist the ring round his finger.

                Danny made a face of disgruntlement as he continued messing with the ring, letting out a deep sigh.

                Steve took Danny’s hand, holding it in his own; he began gently stroking Danny’s knuckles with his thumb.

                “I’ve noticed something.” Steve stated simply, Danny gave him a quizzical look.

                “About the case?” Danny asked, Steve smiled and shook his head.

                “No, about you.” Steve replied, Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

                “What about me?” Danny asked, Steve continued to stroke Danny’s knuckles.

                “I’ve noticed that nowadays, whenever you get stressed or nervous, that you start to twist the ring around your finger, almost like a reminder to stay grounded,” Steve leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Danny’s lips “And I love it.” Steve added, smiling at Danny who was blushing furiously.

                “I hadn’t, noticed that before.” Danny replied, looking down at his hand to try and distract Steve from the fact that he was still blushing.

                Steve smiled, lifting Danny’s hand to his mouth and planting a soft kiss on the back of it; Danny looked up and smiled at Steve.

                “We are so gay.” Danny stated simply, Steve grinned and chuckled.

                “I know, and I love it.” Steve leaned in, sharing another kiss with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil' update!  
> This one was actually shorter than I had anticipated, so I might add another chapter tonight if I have the time!  
> Anyway, no new updates so far, hope you guys enjoyed and as always, thank you all for all of your constant love and support!  
> Ciao! <3


	4. Delivery

                So far, Danny and Steve had been sharing a lovely weekend together, it was calm and quiet which was unusual for the Five-O team.

                They had just gotten back from the beach, Steve was in the kitchen making lunch when the doorbell rang, Danny had gotten up from his spot on the couch to answer the door, and he opened it to see a medium sized yellow packet sitting on their front stoop.

                “Babe, you got a package!” Danny called out to Steve, carrying it into the kitchen and setting it down on the kitchen island.

                Steve’s eyes immediately lit up, he grabbed the package, ripping it open, retrieving a shipping receipt and then two black t-shirts from inside the packet.

                “Wow, I’m surprised, I honestly thought it was gonna be another car part.” Danny stated as he watched Steve practically flip out like a little kid over what seemed to be just two plain ol’ black t-shirts “But, t-shirts?” Danny added, giving Steve a quizzical look.

                “Take a closer look.” Steve flipped one of the shirts around to reveal large white lettering that read ‘If found return to Steve’, Danny picked up the other shirt and flipped it over to find that it read ‘I am Steve’ on the back in the same large white lettering.

                Danny sighed, smiling at Steve.

                “Steve.” Danny stated, lovingly staring at his fiancé who was grinning like an idiot, eyes still glimmering with excitement.

                “Aren’t they great? I had a discount coupon for Vistaprint!” Steve exclaimed excitedly, Danny chuckled.

                Danny continued to examine the back of the t-shirt with a semi-blank expression on his face, Steve’s expression faded.

                “You don’t like them?” Steve asked, confused and slightly hurt.

                Danny looked up at him before pulling his shirt off and discarding it to the kitchen island, picking up the ‘If found return to Steve’ shirt and pulling it over his head, Danny fixed his hair before turning back to look at Steve.

                “Carry on.” Danny replied simply, smiling at Steve before heading back into the living room.

                Steve chuckled, removing his own shirt, he pulled his ‘I am Steve’ t-shirt over his head and headed into the living room to join Danny.

                Steve plopped down on the couch next to Danny, stretching out and allowing Danny to crawl over to and snuggle into his chest, Danny let out a sigh of contentment.

                “They’re comfy.” Danny stated, the two of them smiling.

                “I got the processed cotton blend for that very reason.” Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Danny.

                They stayed like this for a few minutes until Danny pointed out the fact that Steve had been in the process of making them lunch and Danny was still hungry.

                Steve over-dramatically groaned to which Danny giggled, swatting at his chest and calling him a Neanderthal before Steve reluctantly got up from his spot on the couch and shuffled back to the kitchen to finish making lunch.

                Steve returned not long after with sandwiches for the two of them, they stay snuggling on the couch with each other, watching movies for the rest of the day, enjoying their relaxing weekend.

                If this is what domestic bliss was like, Danny could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm impressed with myself.  
> This chapter is based off of a stupid idea that my writing partner Haley and I had one night while she was over and we were fucking around with the customizer on my Vistaprint account... So I turned it into a chapter XD  
> It was a super domestic couple thing to do and I knew it would be something that Steve would TOTALLY do if given the oppertunity.  
> So far this work in my series has been super fluffy, but don't worry, I got some ideas in mind for some of that good angsty shit, so stay tuned!  
> Anyway, that's all for today, hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for all of your love and support!  
> Ciao <3


	5. Missing Piece

                Their quiet weekend was brought to a screeching halt when Steve got a call Monday morning from Kono, two girls had been kidnapped from Honolulu International Airport only to turn up dead on a beach twenty-four hours later.

                Steve and Danny jolted out of bed, throwing on their clothes and rushing to the crime scene to meet up with Chin, Kono and Max who were already there.

                By the time they finished at the crime scene and made it back to HQ they had already come up with several leads, Danny insisted that he take some of the cut and head out to follow a lead by himself which Steve strongly argued against.

                Steve ended up losing the argument, Danny fighting against him saying that he was a big boy and that he could take care of himself, Kono sided with him, but Steve and Chin were still wary of the whole situation.

                Shortly after Danny left, Steve and Chin headed out to go follow some lead while Kono went to meet up with Max at the morgue.

                Steve had started to get worried around the two hour mark when he still hadn’t received a text or call from Danny with any news of the lead or to let everyone know that he was ok.

                Chin was suspicious too, but they brushed it off for the time being, Chin reassuring Steve that Danny was probably just flying solo and would call when he was done with his work.

                It wasn’t until they all met back up at HQ, late into the evening that Steve went into full panic mode which was only heightened when they received a call from Duke, notifying them that the Camaro had been found on a street corner, a note attached to the wheel that simply read ‘Expect a call from me’.

                It seemed like mere seconds later after they got off the phone with Duke that Steve’s phone rang, immediately Kono started to run a trace. There was a scrambler on the guys voice which only made everything that much harder in the team, especially Steve.

                The guy demanded a hundred-thousand dollars in cash and told Steve that if he got anyone else involved in this that he wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger on Danny.

                He hung up before Kono could pin-point an exact location.

                Two days.

                Two days before they finally got someone to talk and were able to pin-point the exact location where Danny was being held.

                Steve was a wreck, he hadn’t slept, he hadn’t eaten, he hadn’t showered, Kono and Chin didn’t think he ever left the office and he had chewed his nails down to the nub.

                They were able to lure the guy out of where he was hiding, making sure he was in cuffs before they raided the place.

                Steve was the first person in, rushing downstairs into the underground bunker where this guy had been held up with Danny; Steve immediately spotted him even in the dim lighting.

                Gagged and strapped to a chair, Steve feared the worst when he saw him, his head hanging limply. Steve rushed over to Danny, sitting in front of him and grabbing his ring-adorned hand tightly.

                “Danny! Danny?! Oh my god, are you ok?” Steve exclaimed, Danny blinked his eyes open, lifting his head slowly to meet Steve’s gaze.

                Steve was sweating and panting like crazy just from sheer nerves, Danny was pretty busted up, a shiny purple ring adorning his left eye, dried blood trailing from his lip down past his chin and onto his neck and the shirt that he was wearing.

                “Oh my god, I was so worried, I’m so glad you’re ok!” Steve exclaimed, removing the gag from Danny’s mouth, kissing him gently on the lips as not to aggravate the wound that was there.

                Steve made quick work of the restraints, stopping every once in a while to plant kisses on Danny’s face, Danny smiled weakly at Steve and coughed, wincing slightly, he must have broken a couple of ribs.

                “I must have, must have left my ‘Return to Steve’ shirt at home.” Danny croaked out.

                Steve’s head whipped up, locking eyes with Danny.

                Immediately tears welled up in Steve’s eyes, he began to laugh; he rested one of his hands on Danny’s thigh before laying his head in Danny’s lap, his laughs quickly turning into sobs.

                Kono and Chin began ushering people out of the bunker, back up to the surface, giving Steve and Danny a moment to themselves.

                Danny laughed sadly; tears began to fall from his eyes as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.

                “I was so worried about you.” Was all Steve could manage to say in between sobs, at a loss for words; he tightened his grip on Danny’s thigh.

                Danny began rubbing Steve’s back in an attempt to soothe him.

                “Shh, it’s okay, I’m okay…” Danny stated quietly “Let’s go home babe.” He added.

                Steve slowly got to his feet, lifting Danny out of the chair and carrying him bridal style above ground to where everyone else was already gathered, waiting in anticipation for the duo to appear.

                Kono and Chin smiled weakly at Steve and Danny when they appeared, jogging up to them, Kono put her hand on Danny’s shoulder.

                “It’s good to have you back buddy.” She stated quietly, Danny smiled weakly at her.

                Chin lifted Danny’s shirt slightly, examining the dark purple and green bruises that adorned the spots of skin where his ribs were.

                “Steve, he has to go to the hospital, he’s got broken ribs.” Chin stated solemnly, Steve’s expression fell even further as he watched Danny’s face contort in an expression of pain, closing his eyes as he leaned further into Steve’s chest.

                “Please, don’t make me take him to a hospital, Chin; I just wanna take him home.” Steve replied weakly, Kono and Chin’s expressions both fell.

                “Steve,” Kono moved her hand to rest on Steve’s shoulder “Danny has broken ribs, he could be bleeding internally.” Kono stated, Steve winced at the possibility of Danny having internal bleeding, or worse.

                “Come on Steve, we know it’s good to have him back, but we gotta make sure he’s alright first.” Chin stated, Steve nodded slowly.

                “You’re right, but I'm not leaving his side.” Steve replied sternly, Danny coughed loudly.

                “I’m fine guys.” Danny finished his statement, only to follow it by coughing up blood, Kono looked at Steve worriedly, Steve’s eyes widened as he looked between Danny, Kono and Chin.

                “Let’s get him going, now.” Steve stated, making a beeline for his car, Kono and Chin following close behind him.

                Chin opened the passenger side door for Steve once they had made it to the car, Steve gently sat Danny down in the passenger seat, buckling him in, and Danny looked at the three weakly.

                “You guys, I just need some pain meds.” Danny croaked out.

                “Danny, sweetheart, I love you and I know you just wanna go home right now, but you need more than just pain meds.” Steve retorted, Danny coughed again, nodding slowly at Steve before he shut the passenger door.

 

                “Sir, sir you can’t go in there!” A nurse called after Steve who was currently trying to get into the operating room where Danny was currently in surgery.

                “But he’s my fiancé!” Steve retorted.

                “He’s in emergency surgery, you can’t go back there!” The nurse replied back, Steve let out a heavy sigh.

                “For Christ’s sake, at least let me stand by the door?” Steve asked, the nurse sighed and crossed her arms.

                “You can’t go any further than that yellow line, but I’m going on break and I won’t be able to stop you from going left and to the third room on the right.” The nurse replied before walking away.

                “Thank you!” Steve called after her before pushing the doors open.

                Steve stood outside of the door of that operating room for what seemed like hours before he was eventually caught and ushered back to the waiting area.

                Chin and Kono arrived not to long after, after they had wrapped up at the bunker and then stopped at their respective homes to change clothes before stopping at Kamekona’s to pick up food.

                Max arrived shortly after the cousins, joining the little group. It was later into the night when Steve looked up to see Joe and Doris walking towards them.

                Steve looked over at Kono, raising an eyebrow at her.

                “I called them, they insisted on coming.” Kono smiled innocently at Steve.

                Steve stood up from his chair to greet them; Doris wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

                The six of them sat there for what felt like a decade before a doctor finally appeared, clipboard in hand, he studied the group quizzically.

                “Family of Daniel Williams?” The doctor asked, all six of them stood up, Steve made his way up to the doctor.

                “I’m his fiancé, how’s he doing, is he gonna be ok?” Steve asked worriedly.

                “We were able to stop the internal bleeding, he’s out of surgery, you guys should be able to see him in about half an hour.” The doctor stated, he looked past Steve at the rest of the group. “Are you all his family?” The doctor asked, looking back at Steve, Steve smiled.

                “Yeah, we’re his family, all of us.” Steve replied, the doctor smiled at them.

                “I’ll come and get you guys when you can see him.” The doctor stated before heading back off to another part of the hospital, Joe came up behind Steve, patting him on the shoulder lightly.

                “You should eat something.” He stated.

                “Joe’s right, you know Danny’s gonna kick your ass when he finds out you haven’t been eating.” Kono added, Steve chuckled.

                “Oh believe me, I know he will… I’ll go find a vending machine.” Steve roamed off down the hallway in search of a vending machine, but he knew he couldn’t eat, not when there was something more important to him on his mind.

 

                “Family of Daniel Williams?” The doctor appeared thirty minutes later, the group stood up again, he smiled at them “You can see him now, follow me.” The doctor began to make his way down the hallway, the group following close behind him.

                They followed him down the hall until he stopped in front of a door, opening it; he held it for the group as they quietly filed inside of the room.

                “He should be waking up soon, based on his conditions he should be able to go home tomorrow night, press the button next to the bed if you need anything.”  The doctor quietly stated before shutting the door and wandering off again.

                Steve immediately pulled a chair up next to Danny’s bed, sitting down he reached over and took Danny’s hand adorned with the ring, holding it in his.

                Max grabbed Danny’s chart off its hook where it was hanging at the end of the bed, carefully studying it, Doris stood behind Steve, her hand on his shoulder, Joe took the spot next to Max and Kono and Chin took the two seats across the room.

                Steve laid his forehead against Danny’s shoulder, listening to the soft and rhythmic breathe of his fiancé; the group drank in this moment, reunited for a noble cause.

                Danny blinked his eyes open slowly; he studied everyone in the room, and smiled, chuckling softly.

                “Why the long faces?” Everybody’s heads shot up to look at Danny, Steve’s eyes lit up.

                “Danny!” Steve leaned over, not caring who was in the room, he kissed Danny, Danny smiled and chuckled, cupping Steve’s cheek with his free hand.

                “Hey baby.” Danny replied, stroking Steve’s cheek with his thumb, Steve smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into Danny’s touch.

                “My face is not long, in fact it is quite round, Kono has more of a square face and…” Max paused when he noticed everyone was staring at him “Oh.” He added simply, innocently smiling at the group who all chuckled.

                Danny released his other hand from Steve’s grip, grabbing the sides of Steve’s face; he studied the dark circles under his eyes.

                “You haven’t been sleeping.” Danny stated before turning to look over at Kono and Chin “When’s the last time he slept?” He asked them, Kono shrugged.

                “Three days maybe, we haven’t been keeping track to be honest, none of us have really slept.” Kono replied.

                “I’m going to kick all your asses,” Danny stated, he looked over at Steve and ran a hand thru Steve’s hair “Especially yours Mister.” Danny added, trying to be stern. 

                “Can it wait till after we’re home, and we’ve both slept and cuddled properly?” Steve asked Danny, Danny smiled and kissed his forehead.

                “Please, go home, get some rest, eat something,” Danny pointed at Chin and Kono “You two are in charge of making sure no one is in the office for the next week.” He added, Kono and Chin smiled.

                “Will do boss.” Kono replied.

                Steve snuggled further into Danny’s side.

                “I’m staying here.” Steve stated, Danny chuckled softly.

                “I didn’t doubt that babe,” Danny looked around at the rest of the group in the room “But that goes for the rest of you, go home, rest, eat, and relax, please.” Danny added.

                “Come on guys, I think we better leave the love birds to tend to their nest.” Doris stated, smiling at Steve and Danny.

                After saying their goodbyes, the rest of the group filed out of the room, leaving Danny and Steve alone for the first time since they were reunited earlier today, Danny looked over at Steve, smiling at him.

                “Hi.” He greeted simply, Steve smiling back at him.

                “Hi.” Steve greeted back.

                “You come ‘round here often, Soldier?” Danny asked Steve who chuckled.

                “Only when handsome guys like you are around.” Steve replied, Danny chuckled.

                “My knight in shiny cargo pants.” Danny stated, Steve smiled before leaning over and kissing him.

                Danny scooted over in his hospital bed, patting the free space next to him.

                “Come on, you Neanderthal.” Steve climbed in bed with Danny, immediately wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his side, Danny smiled with content as he wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders, intertwining his other hand with one of Steve’s.

                “The doctors must have loved you.” Danny stated sarcastically.

                “Oh, I was their favorite, but you should have seen Joe, Max and my mother, the trio of them.” Steve replied.

                “And you didn’t record it?” Danny asked, Steve smirked.

                “Oh, but I did.” Steve replied.

                “You’ve been hanging out with Kono for way too long.” Danny replied, tightening his grip on Steve, Steve chuckled and smiled.

                “Maybe, just a little bit.”

                There was a moment of silence after that between the two, Danny’s smile had faded.

                “How, how long was I gone?” Danny piped up, Steve stiffened, he opened his eyes to look up at Danny for a moment.

                “Well, we liberated you this afternoon, and then you were in surgery for almost three hours, and now it’s technically tomorrow, so just for a day, nothing too bad.” Steve replied, Danny shook his head slowly.

                “No, I mean, Steve, how long was I strapped to that chair.” Steve stiffened even more, the color draining from his face, he didn’t look at Danny.

                “Two days… You just, never called, texted, nothing… I knew something was wrong.” Tears threatened Steve’s eyes again.

                “Hey,” Danny released his hand from Steve’s grip, taking Steve’s chin so he was now looking up at him “I’m fine now, I’m here.” Danny reassured Steve, Steve smiled, leaning up and kissing him tenderly.

                “Asshole tried taking the ring,” Steve noticed the bandages on Danny’s right hand, he smiled down at Steve “I wasn’t having it.” Steve smiled up at Danny.

                “Everyone would be proud,” He took hold of Danny’s hand again “I know I am.” They shared another kiss; Danny rubbed his thumb gently over Steve’s cheek.

                “Sleep babe.” Danny stated, Steve obliged, laying his head in the crook of Danny’s neck, draping one of his legs over Danny’s.

                Steve gently ran his hand over Danny’s injured knuckles as he drifted off to sleep; Danny smiled and planted a soft kiss onto Steve’s forehead.

                “I love you.” Danny whispered, Steve smiled.

                “I love you too.” Steve replied.

                And before they knew it, they were both asleep.

 

                The next night, Danny was finally allowed to go home.

                That night they were able to lay in their bed together for the first time since before Danny was taken, clad in their pajamas, their bedroom dark except for the dim glow bleeding in thru the window from the streetlamp outside.

                Steve had one arm wrapped around Danny, holding him close while he used his free had to run his fingers thru Danny’s hair.

                Danny shifted closer to Steve and let out a sigh of contentment.

                “Thank god we’re home.” Danny stated.

                “Agreed, we were both starting to smell like hospital, and I much prefer out bed anyways.” Steve replied as he softly inhaled the familiarly sweet scent of Danny’s soft, blonde hair.

                The moment was interrupted when Danny’s face scrunched up as he felt a cough coming on; he sat up, coughing for a moment before lying back down, snuggling closer to Steve.

                “Sorry.” Danny quietly stated, Steve looked at him quizzically.

                “For what sweetheart?” Steve asked, Danny gestured to the fading bruises over his ribs.

                “The re-occurring cough.” Danny replied, Steve shook his head and smiled.

                “Don’t worry about it, you can’t help it.” Steve replied, kissing Danny’s forehead.

                “I told you, I just needed some pain meds.” Danny replied, smirking at Steve who chuckled, leaning in to kiss Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Super nice and long chapter to finish out this work.  
> Sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed, I did not get the chance to fully proofread it like I wanted to and I'll tell you why.  
> I live in Florida, and so far with the path that Irma is on right now, it's looking like we're going to get hit with some pretty nasty whether.  
> Thankfully tomorrow we'll be finding out what's going to happen with school for this upcoming Thursday and Friday, but by Thursday it's up for debate whether I will be evactuating upstate to Georgia or not.  
> So I really wanted to get this work finished just in case I stay in state and end up without power for a couple days.  
> But never fear, I do plan to update tomorrow and hopefully Thursday as well as Friday and depending on wherever I end up if the storm doesn't knock out our power (hopefully) I will still be following my normal updating schedule.  
> So that's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed and as always thank you for all of your love and support!  
> I will keep you all posted, stay safe out there!  
> XOXO <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> That angsty shit made me really hungry for some fluff, so yeah I wrote this.  
> Kinda soon right? But I don't know, I kind of like the timing, I think personally for me that it was just IN time XD  
> But don't worry, I don't totally hate angst, I will be writing more of it eventually.  
> I also just wanted to clarify something for you guys that's kind of been bothering me, if you didn't already know or figure out this is a series of one-shots that do exist in the same universe/time line (for now, I might be adding some AU's later) that's why I called it the McDanno Files (also cause I'm an X-Files nerd) so I will always do my best to explain everything that's going on to the best of my ability as to what universe it's in and where it falls in the timeline and if there's any confusion, you guys can always leave it in the comments and I will be happy to explain everything for you!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave your comments down below, I always love to hear feedback from you guys!  
> Bye for now <3


End file.
